


Bee's Kinktober Day Thirteen

by thefruitbasket



Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, First Time, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Slight muscle kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Thirteen: Blood & GoreWas she anticipating her first time to be when they were both covered in blood after a fight? No. Was she complaining? Also no.
Relationships: Original Yuan-Ti Character(s)/Original Dragonborn Character(s)
Series: Bee's Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949038
Kudos: 4





	Bee's Kinktober Day Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> I subscribe to the camp of female dragonborn not having breasts because they're not mammals, so unless you count those 20 STR pecs, Winnie has no titties.  
> This is set after day 10's fic, but it's not required reading!

Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins by the time they got back to the shitty apartment building they'd been using as a base camp. Winnie had been mostly silent in front of her on the horse, save a few grunts here and there when Lola asked about her opinion on turning in for the night and taking a good long rest. 

Though some showed it more than others, they all had to be exhausted. The fight had been grueling, and most of them were decently soaked in red. Her arms ached and she was certain she would be very sore the following day. 

In front of her, Winnie’s armor was covered in still wet blood and gore. The dragonborn had headed up the fight, as she usually did, and while Sera admired the way she bravely charged into battle, she always feared her knight would come away covered in her own blood instead of their foe’s. 

But it had yet to happen, of course, because Winnie never lost, and Sera was certain the blood on her armor and skin was that of the beast they had just slain. 

When they arrived, Winnie slid off her horse with a deep groan, rolling her shoulders and stretching. Sera watched for a long second, unconsciously admiring the way she moved and the power her frame held. Then Winnie was extending a hand to her to help her down, which she readily accepted. 

The air was...odd between them, after what had happened earlier with Winnie walking in on her in such an interesting position. They’d been too busy to really do anything about it, but Sera had often seen Winnie staring at her when the party had a quiet moment. The dragonborn clearly hadn’t disapproved, but she was a hard woman to read. 

Lola was the one who suggested they just turn in for the night and relax, and Sera was honestly glad to hear the rest of the group agreeing. It felt like they’d just been moving for ages now; a night off, in as close as they could get to proper shelter, sounded blissful. 

She had her own room in the little complex, right next to Winnie’s, but as the two of them set off down the hall, weary feet thudding on the floor, she saw Winnie slow and give her a look. 

“Everything alright boss?” she asked, turning to the woman. The blood splashed across her face gave her a sinister look. 

Winnie grunted and glanced up and down the hall. The others slept in different rooms down different halls, so they were alone. Some faint sounds could be heard, possibly the halfling and Sun getting drunk together already, but nothing close. 

She opened her mouth to ask if something was amiss, but then Winnie was seizing her by the arm and pulling her towards her room. Sera let out a surprised yelp but allowed the paladin to lead her. She quickly found herself in Winnie’s makeshift room, which was little more than just a bed and a chest of drawers that was missing most of its drawers. 

Winnie swung her towards the bed and released her, and with how much strength the woman possessed in her arms Sera had no choice but to stumble over to it. The backs of her knees hit the edge and she fell down to sit on it, looking at Winnie with confusion and shock. 

She watched the dragonborn shut the door to the room, leaving them in mostly darkness, save the little lantern that sat on top of the dresser. It only gave off enough light to reveal a faint outline of Winnie’s shape, and if her look before had been sinister it was downright terrifying now. 

Not that Sera was afraid; she knew her knight. Even though Winnie was a scary woman with the strength to rip people apart, Sera knew she would never turn it upon her. So perhaps this knowledge was partially why instead of fear she felt a hot blade of arousal shoot down her spine at the sight of Winnie’s frame across the room.

Then that frame was approaching her, with dark shadows cast across her face, and Sera yelped again as she was pinned down against the bed by Winnie’s broad hands around her wrists. 

Bit of both of their armor dug into her flesh just hard enough to be annoying, but Sera hardly noticed, too distracted with the warm, smooth scales currently pressed to her cheek. 

She’d ridden with Winnie on her horse enough times to know what the dragonborn usually smelled like. She didn’t sweat, so she usually smelled of leather and gunpowder, and, very faintly, like the hot desert breeze of their homeland. But none of these scents filled Sera’s nose at this moment. Instead, all she smelled was blood: the heavy coppery scent almost stinging her nose with how strong it was. 

The sensible side of Sera told her she ought to be disgusted. This was absolutely revolting. 

So why was she turned on right now?

She supposed the answer was easy enough; because it was Winnie with her, filling all her senses. The dragonborn was breathing heavily atop her, not saying anything, but seemingly trying to get her head as close to Sera’s as she possibly could. There was a faint sticky wetness to her cheek, and despite the darkness, Sera knew it was blood, which was currently getting smeared across her own face. 

“Oh, Winnie…” she whispered, barely making any sound at all. The dragonborn groaned at the sound, and with their proximity, she could feel the way it rumbled deep in Winnie’s chest. 

Then suddenly Winnie stood up and released her wrists, and Sera watched as best she could as Winnie began to tug off her armor, practically yanking off the pieces in her hurry to be rid of them. 

Sera laid there and just took it in, listening to the heavy thuds of armor hitting the ground, and wishing there was more light so she could better admire Winnie’s amazing physique. 

“Strip.” Came the barked command, though perhaps not as loud as she usually spoke. 

Sera needed no further direction. She slid off the bed and began fumbling her own armor off. With just a breastplate, it was easier for her to remove hers than Winnie with her heavy chainmail and all its different parts, and it hit the floor easy enough. Then came her robes, still sticky with blood around the hems and sleeves, though that might just have been her hands, but she didn’t care as she pulled them over her head and threw them to the floor. 

She stood then clad just in her underclothes, watching as Winnie, who had finally removed her armor, pulled off the tunic and pants she wore beneath it. She had seen the dragonborn without her armor before obviously, but this time hit her differently. She’d always admired her form, but with the current context, it practically made her mouth water. Sera wanted to touch her, finally, and feel those smooth scales and firm muscles under her fingertips at last. 

Winnie didn’t exactly have a chest as she did, so the dragonborn wore no underclothes of that sort, and the loose briefs she wore on her bottom half were quickly ditched as well. 

It took Sera a second to realize she was seeing Winnie naked because oddly enough she had been transfixed by the way the faint light glinted off her brassy scales. With such little light, the reflection was a dim, warm glow that made it look as if Winnie was actually shining. 

She felt the woman’s amber eyes on her, and while Winnie could see no better in the dark than her, she still felt very exposed. Which was a little funny seeing how Winnie had already seen her totally nude in good lighting before, and she was still wearing her underclothes. 

“Everything off?” she asked, almost a little timidly. As excited as she was, there was still something about undressing before another that made a small knot of nervousness curl around her stomach. It was one thing to have someone happen across you naked, another to undress for them. 

Winnie grunted in confirmation, and Sera swallowed and pulled the rest of her clothes off. No sooner had the last of it hit the floor before Winnie was upon her again, broad hands hungry and seemingly wanting to touch as much of her as possible. 

She barely registered the moan she gave as Winnie’s arms encircled her body, crushing her up against the woman. Winnie’s chest was as warm as the rest of her, hotter even, and Sera greedily brought her hands up to feel the practically endless expanse of metallic scales. It was better than she’d ever imagined, made even more amazing by the way Winnie’s palms were sliding up and down her back and sides, just barely grazing her skin with those large claws. 

She could smell Winnie now, but the reek of blood still overpowered everything, likely thanks to how much Winnie must have smeared across her cheek earlier, but Sera didn’t care.

She allowed herself to be lowered back onto the bed, and for a moment Winnie lingered above her, possibly just admiring the way Sera got comfortable and spread her legs before her. 

Her heart pounding in her chest, Sera said with a slight grin, “I can’t deny I haven’t thought about this, but I didn’t think my first time would come when we were both covered in blood.” 

Winnie snorted, “‘M sure there’s something to it. Adrenaline or somethin’.” 

“If I’d known this would happen, I would have thanked that ogre for getting me laid.” 

That got her a good and proper laugh out of Winnie, but then the dragonborn was leaning down over her again, hot scales against Sera’s chest, and her quips were quickly forgotten. 

She wrapped her legs around Winnie’s waist as best she could as Winnie tucked her head in close to hers, just barely scratching Sera’s cheek with the spikes along her jaw. One of the woman’s arms was slightly propping her up to keep Sera from being smushed, the other was holding Sera’s hips firm against hers. 

When Winnie ground her hips down into Sera’s, the Yuan-Ti moaned again. Winnie’s hipbone was perfectly aligned with the junction of Sera’s legs and had there not already been a lot going on she might have been embarrassed by how wet she was just from this. 

Winnie repeated the motion, urged on by the noises Sera was making, and for a little bit they just did that, Winnie slowly grinding against Sera and drinking in each of the sounds she made for her as she did. 

By the time Winnie stilled, Sera was soaking, and while she would have gladly kept this up until she came, Winnie seemed to have other plans. 

Winnie slid her hand back up to Sera’s cheek, and Sera noticed but didn’t mind the slight streaks of red the motion left behind. 

She whined in protest as Winnie pulled away, but the displeasure didn’t last long, as she saw Winnie dropping to her knees in front of her. Firm hands grabbed at her thighs and tugged her close, and Sera clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out as a broad tongue swept across her cunt. 

Winnie’s breath was hot against her skin, and while her inexperience with these matters showed in the clumsy way she didn’t really know where to focus, all it took was a couple gasped directions from Sera to get her on the right path and reward her with moans from the Yuan-Ti. 

She came quickly once Winnie settled into a rhythm, one hand over the mouth and the other clutching at one of Winnie’s hands on her legs. In the few tense seconds before she tipped over the edge she briefly wished she had lasted longer to enjoy more of this, but then she was there and most certainly not thinking a single thought. 

By the time she came back down to earth, Winnie was standing between her legs, just watching. 

“That was amazing,” Sera panted, offering a smile as she caught her breath. 

Winnie grinned back, all teeth, and that tongue came back out to lick her lips, “I love how you taste,” she said. 

Then Winnie came and laid atop her again, though this time leaving some room between their bodies. The scent of blood filled Sera’s nose once more, but she could also smell the heady scent of sex on Winnie’s mouth. 

She took this as her turn to touch Winnie, and as her hands wandered the dragonborn’s body she noted how it was different from hers, especially when it came to more intimate areas. The dragonborn woman lacked any breasts, though her pectoral muscles compensated for that, and as Sera’s hand dipped between Winnie’s legs she felt that while it perhaps didn’t feel quite like hers did, it was certainly just as wet. Winnie exhaled heavily at the touch, which also indicated that it felt just as good, which was nice to know. 

Sera experimented with a few different touches, watching to see what effect they had on Winnie, before Winnie apparently got sick of it and reached between their bodies to grasp Sera’s hands and guide the Yuan-Ti’s fingers into her, an act that immediately brought a deep moan out of Winnie. 

Sera gave a gasp, not at all expecting how tight and unbelievably hot Winnie was around her fingers, but wasted no time in setting a pace of pumping them in and out to a wonderful chorus of Winnie grunting and panting above her. 

“Fuck, Sera,” Winnie groaned, very evidently enjoying herself, and it made Sera feel a decent amount of pride to know she was the one doing this to her knight. 

She kept the pace up even as her hand began to cramp from the odd angle until Winnie clenched around her and let out a shaky moan. Her muscles tensed and Sera kissed along her jaw, hardly even registering the blood there, as the dragonborn came. 

And then Winnie was flopping off of her, breathing deeply, and the two laid there in the dim light for a long while before Sera spoke up. 

“There’s probably blood on your sheets now.” 


End file.
